


The Ranma Bunch

by Wayens



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayens/pseuds/Wayens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a song about how the gang of Ranma came together ;p</p><p>sing to The Brady Bunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ranma Bunch

There's a story about a man named Ranma   
Who fell into a Chinese cursed pool.   
And so did his Oyaji.   
So now they feel like fools. 

Here's Akane and her two sisters,   
Whose father runs the Tendo Dojo.   
Akane hates boys immensely.   
She'd rather be solo. 

Betrothal brought the two people together   
And others joined in and formed a loud "Crunch!"   
Now they're all fighting together   
And reluctantly became the Ranma Bunch. 

The Ranma Bunch. 

The Ranma Bunch. 

That's how they all came to be the Ranma Bunch! 

"Ranma no Baka!" BAM! 

"Kawaikune...!"


End file.
